True Friends
by Peggie
Summary: Back to Bruce as a boy and the start of a long-term friendship between those who care for him.


Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

True Friends

By

Peggie

The zoo had been a good idea, for once the boy seemed to be enjoying himself, well he was smiling a little anyway. They were looking at the dolphins performing in the pool. When on especially lively dolphin leapt up and soaked half the crowed the boy actually laughed out loud. Alfred thought he had never heard a sound so joyous, it gladdened his heart. The last eight months had been a personal hell. He had lost two good friends to a mad man's gun. Then he had single-handed taken on the care of their orphaned son. This had been a difficult task because the boy had witnessed his parents slaying; he had been left terrible scarred. Unable to sleep without constant nightmares, rendered speechless by the shock, almost lost in his own personal world. Alfred had feared at times that the boy wouldn't survive, or if he did he would be a permanent patient in an asylum. His love for the boy, and for his dead friends, had determined the man that he would do everything possible to keep Bruce out of a mental hospital, it had been hard but he seemed to be winning the battle. The boy was at last taking an interest in life once again. It had been a terrible battle to fight, one that had almost broken him. 

One friend had come to their aid. Had helped them both through, another old friend of Bruce's parents, Leslie Thompkins. She had worked with Bruce's father, a beautiful, young doctor who was both kind and fun to have around. He'd asked her to join them at the zoo, but she had refused as she already had a prior engagement with her partner. He wasn't surprised that she'd refused, he was being rather stupid to think that a lady so young and beautiful would want to spend her day off with them. Well, OK him. He had a crush on the young doctor; silly really, he had no chance. She was young, talented, with a promising career and extremely good looking. He was middle aged, balding, a servant and defiantly beneath her. He had been stupid to hope that she felt anything but, at best, friendship towards him. Even that may be too much to hope for, after all it was the boy she really came to see, he was just the boy's care giver, she was just being polite and he was just having a midlife crush on a younger woman. He defiantly needed to get out more. Looking down at the boy he smiled, chance would be a fine thing. But he didn't begrudge the boy his time. In fact he hated to be away from the lad.

Bruce was holding Alfred's hand tightly. He always did when they were in a crowed. He was constantly scanning faces as though looking for someone. Alfred suspected it was the man who had killed his parents. But why, he didn't quite know. Was it out of fear, did he think the man was hunting him? 

"Well, young man are you ready for a Cola and a ice-cream, because I am certainly ready for a good cup of tea and a couple of shortcake fingers."

Bruce smiled, why Alfred liked the shortcake fingers he didn't know they were nowhere near as good as the cookies Alfred made at home. Leslie always said that Alfred's baking was so good it was wicked! She claimed to have put at least twenty pounds on since she had started visiting the Manor three times a week. He wished she had come with them today. He enjoyed Leslie being with them, he knew Alfred liked her being around too.

Daniel Tempelman was certainly a handsome man, tall with beautiful black curly hair and soft brown eyes. He was also very rich and considered quite a catch. Leslie had been so flattered that he had noticed her. Then as their relationship progressed she had become head over heels in love with the man. But gradually as they got closer to the proposed wedding date she was becoming less and less enamoured with her partner. It was becoming obvious that after their marriage Daniel expected her career to become secondary to his. She was expected to give up the clinic she ran and concentrate on being Mrs Tempelman. Just being a wife had never been part of Leslie's plans. Being a Doctor had and still was her main love in life. She and Daniel had already rowed about it several times.

The zoo wasn't quite Daniel's type of day out. But Leslie had insisted, she had felt pretty bad about refusing the invitation to join Bruce and Alfred for a day out. She knew it had taken a lot of courage for Alfred to ask her, she felt sure he wouldn't ask again. He was an intriguing man. Thomas had said he was the very model of a proper English Butler, but that he wasn't really a servant he was actually an actor. When she had first met him she had found that he wasn't what she expected. He wasn't arrogant or self-absorbed like most actors she knew. When they talked it was always about Bruce or the clinic never about himself. She was very curious to know where he had obtained his medical skills. Last time Alfred had been at the clinic, he had helped Dr Samuals deal with a gunshot wound. Mike Samuals felt sure the man had had medical training. Also the way he had looked after Bruce after Thomas and Martha had been killed had to be admired. She knew he had given up his chosen career and put the boy first. He had almost made himself ill taking care of Bruce. That kind of devotion was unusual to find. 

Daniel was guiding her towards the cafe when she saw them. At first she didn't recognised them, as Alfred dressed in slacks and sports coat, she had never seen him out of uniform, and Bruce was in shorts and a Dolphin Tee Shirt. They too were heading to the cafe. 

Leslie hurried her pace to meet them. Bruce saw Leslie and ran towards her. She hugged the boy tightly. "Bruce dear, I love your shirt". 

The boy smiled, "Alfred bought it for me after we'd seen the dolphins. What are you doing here I thought you couldn't come with us?" 

"Daniel and I decided the zoo would be a nice day out."

"So you, young man are Bruce Wayne, I've been looking forward to meeting you." Daniel Tempelman said smiling.

"And this is Alfred." Leslie introduced.

Daniel hardly acknowledged the man. 

Leslie looked at her fiancée annoyed, at his ill manners.

"Bruce are you going to join Leslie and me for a drink? You can go if you want Alfred, Leslie is always saying you never get any time off. Now is your chance. We'll take the boy."

At Bruce's panic-stricken look Alfred said.

"I am sorry sir, I am afraid I couldn't do that."

Daniel looked daggers at the man. "Leslie and I will take the boy for an hour then. You can meet us at the gate at four."

Leslie was about to object when her fiancée turned on her with a withering stare. Alfred looked at the couple. He didn't want this to turn into an argument between them. He squatted down next to Bruce.

"You go with Dr Leslie and her friend Master Bruce, just for an hour." At the boys frightened expression he whispered. "I'll be near by, come on you can do it for Dr Leslie."

Reluctantly the boy let go of Alfred's hand and took Leslie's. She smiled her thanks to him.

"We'll look at the Wild West show they're staging near the buffalo enclosure." Daniel said.

Alfred looked down at the boy then up into Tempelman's eyes. "That sir, I do forbid. Master Bruce, does not like guns, for obvious reasons. No way will I allow him to be taken to see that show!"

"I must agree," Leslie said, "don't worry Alfred, there will be no Wild West show."

Daniel grabbed Leslie by the arm and dragged her and Bruce towards a vacant table. Leaning close to Leslie's ear he hissed "Don't you ever take a servants side against me again. Do you hear!"

Leslie looked at him shocked. 

"So what do you want young man?" Daniel asked his voice once again soft. 

"'Cola please," Bruce said distracted, he had been scanning the area for Alfred. Bruce relaxed noticeable when he spotted the man stood near the Penguin enclosure, "and two shortcake fingers, please" Bruce added still looking through the window at his friend.

Leslie's eyes followed the boy's gaze. She too spotted Alfred, a smile touched her face.

"Why couldn't Alfred come with us? He was really looking forward to having a cup of tea." 

Leslie looked uncomfortable at the boy's question. "Well, Bruce, it's just that Daniel isn't used to having tea with servants."

"Oh. But you have tea with Alfred every time you visit us."

Daniel had arrived at the table in time to hear that remark. He looked closely at his fiancée. Leslie could tell he wasn't pleased.

"We have tea together while we discuss how Bruce is getting on." Leslie said to her partner. "For goodness sake Daniel, Alfred is caring for the boy he's more then Bruce's butler he's his guardian in all but name."

Bruce was becoming agitated at their arguing, he was becoming quite upset by it. Leslie spotted the boy looking almost desperately out of the window towards the Penguin enclosure. Alfred was still stood in exactly the same spot. Taking a deep breath she said, "This isn't the time for discussing this Daniel." Leslie saw the boy fold the two shortcake fingers into a napkin and put them in his pocket. She was puzzled by his actions because she knew that Alfred always baked the boy's favourite cookies and although he wasn't allowed to eat them to excess he always had a few each day. The atmosphere between the couple was defiantly cool and they finished their tea in silence.

As they left the cafe, Bruce headed towards the Penguin enclosure, Leslie held on to his hand. They stood next to Alfred, but apart from a slight wink, the man didn't acknowledge them. Bruce took the napkin with the shortcake fingers out of his pocket and slipped it into his Alfred's hand. Leslie smiled, now she understood why Bruce had wanted them.

Daniel took Leslie's arm and quickly led them away from Alfred. As they strolled around the park Alfred was always near by. Leslie could tell Daniel wasn't pleased, by the man's presence.

"Why the hell doesn't he just go away. What does he think we're going to do to the boy?" Daniel muttered.

"How about an ice-cream?" he asked Bruce.

Leslie and Bruce sat and waited while Daniel went to get them. Bruce waved to Alfred who was across the road. He raised his hand back to the boy. Leslie smiled, why the trustees refused to let Alfred adopt Bruce she didn't know. It was obvious they were as close as any father and son.

"Here we are Bruce," Daniel said as he headed the boy a cone. "I also got you a present, seeing as the old stick in the mud said we cannot go to the Wild West show. With that Daniel pull a toy gun from his pocket and handed it to the boy. Bruce's face froze in fear. He dropped his ice cream, Daniel saw the boy had wet himself. Suddenly Bruce turned and fled. Alfred stood looking at them puzzled for a moment then he quickly ran after Bruce and gathered him up into his arms. At first the boy was fighting his friend off, but gradually he collapsed against the man's shoulder trembling and sobbing. Alfred held the boy close.

"Bruce, son, stay with me, it was a toy nothing else. I silly prank, do you understand. Please Bruce, say you understand." Alfred pleaded

"Just a toy." the boy muttered.

Alfred breathed a large sigh of relief. "Good lad, well done. Just a toy, it cannot hurt anyone."

Leslie joined them. "Bruce dear, are you alright?" 

Alfred looked around and glared at her. "I am so sorry." she whispered.

"He'll be fine, we're going home now." Alfred said hardly able to suppress the anger that he felt.

"I can't, I wet myself." the boy sobbed quietly. 

Alfred picked him up. "You'll get wet." the boy muttered. 

"That doesn't matter son. Let's go, if we visit that dolphin again we can then both get thoroughly wet and no one will be any the wiser."

Daniel joined them. "What the hell is up with him?" he asked nodding towards the boy.

"Just take the Moron away!" Alfred said to Leslie. "Before I rip his stupid empty head off."

With that he turned and walked away from them. He took Bruce into the dolphin show. By the time they came out they were both soaking wet and the boy was almost smiling again.

Leslie was sat on the wall near the exit. As they walked passed she handed them both a new dry tee shirt. Bruce smiled as Alfred looked around. 

He's gone," Leslie said, "I thought these would go partway to an apology." 

Leslie helped Bruce dry off and put on his shirt while Alfred changed into his with less enthusiasm. Leslie laughed "It looks quite, well different she laughed. You look much less, well stiff and starchy in that." 

A smile touched Alfred's face. "I thought we might go for that tea if you'd like to join us. I think we may dry off sat at a table in the sun. That's unless Mr Tempelman is waiting for you?"

Leslie shook her head then held up her left hand, to show him that it lacked the large diamond ring it had once displayed.

"Oh, I hope Bruce and I weren't the cause of you splitting up. But I can't say I am sorry Leslie, because you deserve better."

Suddenly he looked embarrassed, and muttered, "Sorry, Dr Leslie, I am forgetting my position."

She just smiled, "I thought friends could say anything to each other Alfred? And you are a friend and I hope you will become a close friend. He closed his eyes for a second then looked at her surprised. "I really would like us to become very close friends." She said taking his arm. "While we have tea, we can get to know each other better. So let's talk about you, for a change!"


End file.
